


Rosso e oro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lime, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se tra Ron e Draco scoppiasse la scintilla? E se Harry si trovasse invischiato?[What if] [Ooc].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 La prima volta in bagno

Draco si appoggiò alla parete del bagno, incrociò le braccia e ghignò.

“Weasley, sei venuto a visitare la tua casa?” domandò. Ron digrignò i denti, si sollevò le mutande e i pantaloni. Indietreggiò e lasciò ricadere la lunga tunica nera.

“E tu volevi incontrare i tuoi parenti marroni e mollicci?” chiese. Malfoy digrignò i denti ed avanzò.

“Pel di carota, sporco e unto amico dei mezzosangue” disse. Ron sfoderò la bacchetta e la puntò contro il biondo.

“Quella faccenda è un’idiozia. Sei tu che hai mezzo cervello” sibilò. Draco gli allontanò la mano con la bacchetta e ghignò.

“Vuoi di nuovo vomitare lumache?” domandò. Ron gli afferrò le spalle e lo spinse contro la parete, facendolo sbattere con un tonfo. Draco gemette, alzò il capo ed osservò il viso del Weasley. Le gote erano arrossate, la punta delle orecchie era accaldate. Si sporse e lo baciò, chiudendo gli occhi. Ron sgranò gli occhi, le iridi gli divennero liquide e lasciò la presa. Le pupille si allargarono, chiuse gli occhi e sentì un bruciore all’altezza dell’inguine. Draco si staccò, gli mordicchiò il labbro e Weasley ansimò schiudendole.

Draco gli leccò la guancia sinistra all’altezza delle lentiggini, Ron gettò indietro la testa e mugolò. Malfoy gli alzò la gonna nera, gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli accarezzò i glutei. Il rosso spinse il bacino in fuori e boccheggiò. Chinò la testa in avanti e gli baciò il collo, lo strinse le labbra e succhiò lasciando un segno vermiglio.

“Ora non fai più il gradasso?” domandò Malfoy. Ron mugolò di piacere sentendo l’altro accarezzargli il collo con una mano e uno dei glutei con l’altra.

 


	2. Cap.2 Bagno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Personaggi: Ron, Draco  
> Prompt: Rosso e giallo sono i colori di Grifondoro

Cap.2 Bagno

Ron raddrizzò la testa, slacciò la cravatta di Malfoy e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento umido. Malfoy si tolse la casacca, Ron gli slacciò la camicia bianca e Draco gli slacciò a sua volta la cravatta. Si sfilò le scarpe, i calzini divennero trasparenti inumidendosi per l'acqua sul pavimento.

"Lo faccio solo per fartela pagare e dimostrarti chi è il migliore" sibilò Ron. Gli afferrò i capelli e li strinse nella mano, mordendogli il mento fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Draco gli graffiò una gamba, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne.

"Dovresti ringraziarmi" sussurrò. Ron si piegò e gli baciò il petto pallido lasciando delle scie umide di saliva.

"E perché mai biondino?" domandò. Gli raggiunse il capezzolo e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

"Rosso e oro sono i colori di Grifondoro. Ed i nostri capelli li richiamano perfettamente" mormorò Malfoy. Si slacciò i pantaloni e li abbassò, sentiva il membro bruciare gonfio e accaldato.

 


	3. Cap. 3 La prima volta

Cap. 3 La prima volta  
  


Ron sbatté Draco contro una delle pareti del box del bagno finì di svestirlo e di svestirsi.

“Dovresti smetterla di prendertela con Harry” ringhiò.

“Vuoi darmela entro la giornata questa lezione? Prima che perdiamo quelle scolastiche” sibilò Draco.

Ron gli afferrò il membro e glielo strofinò con forza con la mano, sentendo l’altro gemere con forza.

“Così impari a prendertela con la mia famiglia” ringhiò. Malfoy gemette di piacere e sporse in avanti il bacino. Ron lo sbatté con più forza contro la parete e Draco ghignò.

“Io mi ricordo che al primo anno non eri molto bravo con le  _scope_ , ti arrivò dritta sul naso” sibilò. Ron strinse più forte la presa e ci giocò con il pollice. Malfoy si trattenne dal venire, strinse le labbra ingoiando gli ansiti.

“Sotto o sopra?” domandò Ron. Le orecchie accaldate gli pulsavano e sentì il proprio membro eccitarsi.

-Speriamo che non capisca che sono vergine- pensarono insieme.

“Weasley, imparerai il magico mondo del revers” gli sibilò Malfoy.


	4. Cap. 4 Amanti da un mese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vhrtC7Oru0  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
> Draco/Ron  
> Prompt: alla fine cercava solo una cosa: calore.

Cap. 4 Amanti da un mese  
  


“E’ un mese che ci  _fottiamo_ a vicenda ogni volta possibile. Ancora non ti basta?” domandò Ron. Si portò alla bocca una manciata di biscotti a forma di pipistrello ricoperti di cioccolato. Li masticò rumorosamente facendo volare frammenti tutt’intorno. Draco gli cinse il collo con il braccio e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Suvvia Ron, più garbato” sibilò. Fu raggiunto da una gomitata all’addome da parte del rosso.

“Harry comincia a sospettare qualcosa. Ed ho dovuto litigare con Hermione per sviare i suoi sospetti” sibilò il Weasley. Draco alzò le spalle e si appoggiò al box del bagno.

“Nessuno viene qui a controllare e, anche se succedesse, Mirtilla mi ha promesso di avvertirmi. E’ bastata farla assistere un paio di volte perché ci coprisse le spalle” ribatté. Ron avvampò e si grattò la guancia puntellata di efelidi.

“Miseriaccia, non me lo ricordare” si lamentò. Draco ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Tyger e Goyle non sanno neanche leggere, lo sfregiato è tonto e la dentona troppo presa a studiare. Rilassati” borbottò. Ron espirò e si voltò.

“Sarà, ma io oggi passo” disse. Si girò e si allontanò. Draco scattò in avanti, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse a sé.

“Non andartene” ringhiò. Ron sentì il calore del corpo dell’altro, Malfoy si strofinò contro di lui avvertendo il tepore delle sue membra.

“No, non me ne vado” bisbigliò Ron. Entrambi avvamparono e abbassarono il capo.

-Sarebbe imbarazzante ammettere che mi piace dal primo anno- pensarono all’unisono.

“Perché continui a stringermi?” domandò Ron. Draco gli baciò il collo e lo sentì rabbrividire.

“Sono una serpe, perciò cerco solo una cosa alla fine: calore” bisbigliò.

-Speriamo che non capisca che prima di lui ero vergine- pensarono insieme.


	5. Cap. 5 La rivelazione di Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLu5tPR2SFY

Cap. 5 La rivelazione di Harry  


Draco sentì dei passi dietro di sé e si voltò.

“Sei già qui?” domandò. Sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti Harry, il prescelto gli si mise dinnanzi.

“Chi è?” domandò. Draco si massaggiò il collo e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sfregiato, sei più pazzo del solito. Chi è chi?” domandò. Harry lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sollevò, sbattendolo contro il vetro. Draco sgranò gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto.

“Hai un succhiotto sul collo. Non mentirmi, chi è?” ringhiò Harry. Draco impallidì sentendolo sibilare in serpentese e dimenò le gambe.

“Mettimi giù” supplicò con voce stridula. Harry lo lasciò andare ed ansimò, portandosi le mani alla tempia.

“Scusa, ultimamente non dormo molto” ammise. Draco cercò di regolare il respiro e si rifece il nodo alla cravatta.

“Vatti a far visitare al San Mungo, Potter” brontolò. Harry si tolse gli occhiali e li dimenò.

“Io pensavo che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa” biascicò. Si morse il labbro a sangue.

“Potter, che stai dicendo?” domandò Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Nella mia vita mi sono innamorato solo di due persone, quasi uguali tra loro nel loro caratteraccio” ribatté Harry. Raggiunse un altro lavandino, aprì l’acqua e mise la testa sotto il getto.

“Ben due?” domandò Draco. Lo vide strofinarsi ripetutamente la cicatrice, era arrossata. Harry chiuse l’acqua e gemette.

“Tu e Ron, ed entrambi vi siete fidanzati nello stesso periodo” mugolò. Si strinse la spalla con la mano e si voltò di scatto.

“E da te non me lo aspettavo. Pensavo che i vari “paura Potter” significassero che… ti interessavo”. Si leccò il sangue che sgorgava dal suo labbro spaccato. Draco arrossì.

“Non volevi la mia amicizia, ma adesso vuoi il mio amore?” disse con voce tremante. Harry gli si mise di fronte, le sue iridi verdi brillarono.

“Odio come ti comporti con gli altri, la tua famiglia e la tua presunzione, ma amo quello che c’è sotto quella facciata. Speravo solo che ti togliessi quella maschera da saputello e mostrassi il tuo cuore” disse. La porta si aprì e Ron entrò nel bagno.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” sibilò il rosso. Draco gli sorrise e corse da lui.

“Ron, meno male che sei qui” disse, abbracciandolo.

“Miseriaccia, mi sono perso qualcosa davvero” disse il rosso.


	6. Cap. 5 La rivelazione di Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLu5tPR2SFY

Cap. 5 La rivelazione di Harry  


Draco sentì dei passi dietro di sé e si voltò.

“Sei già qui?” domandò. Sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti Harry, il prescelto gli si mise dinnanzi.

“Chi è?” domandò. Draco si massaggiò il collo e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sfregiato, sei più pazzo del solito. Chi è chi?” domandò. Harry lo afferrò per il colletto e lo sollevò, sbattendolo contro il vetro. Draco sgranò gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto.

“Hai un succhiotto sul collo. Non mentirmi, chi è?” ringhiò Harry. Draco impallidì sentendolo sibilare in serpentese e dimenò le gambe.

“Mettimi giù” supplicò con voce stridula. Harry lo lasciò andare ed ansimò, portandosi le mani alla tempia.

“Scusa, ultimamente non dormo molto” ammise. Draco cercò di regolare il respiro e si rifece il nodo alla cravatta.

“Vatti a far visitare al San Mungo, Potter” brontolò. Harry si tolse gli occhiali e li dimenò.

“Io pensavo che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa” biascicò. Si morse il labbro a sangue.

“Potter, che stai dicendo?” domandò Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Nella mia vita mi sono innamorato solo di due persone, quasi uguali tra loro nel loro caratteraccio” ribatté Harry. Raggiunse un altro lavandino, aprì l’acqua e mise la testa sotto il getto.

“Ben due?” domandò Draco. Lo vide strofinarsi ripetutamente la cicatrice, era arrossata. Harry chiuse l’acqua e gemette.

“Tu e Ron, ed entrambi vi siete fidanzati nello stesso periodo” mugolò. Si strinse la spalla con la mano e si voltò di scatto.

“E da te non me lo aspettavo. Pensavo che i vari “paura Potter” significassero che… ti interessavo”. Si leccò il sangue che sgorgava dal suo labbro spaccato. Draco arrossì.

“Non volevi la mia amicizia, ma adesso vuoi il mio amore?” disse con voce tremante. Harry gli si mise di fronte, le sue iridi verdi brillarono.

“Odio come ti comporti con gli altri, la tua famiglia e la tua presunzione, ma amo quello che c’è sotto quella facciata. Speravo solo che ti togliessi quella maschera da saputello e mostrassi il tuo cuore” disse. La porta si aprì e Ron entrò nel bagno.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” sibilò il rosso. Draco gli sorrise e corse da lui.

“Ron, meno male che sei qui” disse, abbracciandolo.

“Miseriaccia, mi sono perso qualcosa davvero” disse il rosso.


	7. Cap. 7 Qualcosa a tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLu5tPR2SFY

Cap. 7 Qualcosa a tre  
  


Ron si lasciò cadere seduto sulla sedia e sospirò.

Harry strinse i pugni e si diresse verso Ron.

“Sai, allora ve lo dimostro, ho intenzione di riuscire a fare qualcosa a tre” disse. Si tolse la tunica e la buttò per terra. Malfoy impallidì.

“Si può sapere che diamine ti fa dire la tua testa, maledetto Grifondoro?” domandò. Harry si mise seduto sulle gambe di Ron e lo guardò in viso. Quest’ultimo deglutì.

“Harry, che ti salta per la testa?” domandò. Sentì l’erezione dell’altro premere contro di lui sotto i vestiti e deglutì. Le iridi verde smeraldo di Potter erano liquide. Harry baciò Ron, che gorgogliò, piegando all’indietro la testa, mentre la lingua di Harry s’infilava tra le sue labbra. Draco digrignò i denti e mise la mano sulla spalla di Harry.

“Ehy, aspetta” si lamentò. Potter si staccò e si voltò, gli prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca. Succhiò rumorosamente il suo indice. Draco avvampò, Ron ansimò sentendo il suo viso bollente.

“Harry, certo che sai convincere le persone a darti ciò che vogliono” mugolò. Draco deglutì e gli tolse la mano dalla bocca, pulendosela dalla saliva sulla veste.

“E che posizioni avresti in mente?” sibilò. Harry si slacciò la cravatta e se la passò sui polsi.

“Io tra voi, per cominciare” li stuzzicò. Draco si portò una mano al viso.

“Non ditemi che gli piace anche il bondage” si lamentò. Ron si grattò un sopracciglio.

“Ragazzi, non so cosa sia quella roba lì, ma penso che per fare questa cosa avremmo bisogno di un posto dove sdraiarci” mormorò. Draco osservò Harry iniziare a sbottonarsi la camicia.

“Basterà trasfigurare la sedia in un letto” disse. Potter inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sei sicuro di saperlo fare?” domandò. Draco sfoderò la bacchetta.

“Fate largo bambocci grifondoro, vi faccio vedere io la mia bravura” disse.

 


	8. Cap. 8 Letto improvvisato

Cap. 8 Letto improvvisato  
  


“Non avevo mai visto un letto con le piume” disse Ron.

“Non sembra nemmeno molto stabile”. Aggiunse Harry.

“Se volete, posso anche lasciarvi in bianco” brontolò Draco. Harry gli passò il braccio intorno ai fianchi e lo strinse a sé, soffiandogli il fiato caldo sul viso.

“Lo farei anche su un letto di spine per te” mormorò. Weasley ridacchiò.

“Harry, questa in quale giornalaccio l’hai letta? E’ orribile” disse. Draco si staccò da Potter.

“Mi secca, ma concordo con il Weasley” brontolò. Ron si sdraiò sul letto ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Sembra solido” mormorò.

“Dimmi una cosa rosso, perché diamine ti sei convinto a fare tutto questo? Capisco Potter che non vede l’ora, ma tu?” domandò Malfoy. Ron si sfilò una scarpa.

“Ogni volta che ho seguito Harry in una sua follia, la mia vita è migliorata, anche quando sembrava qualcosa di pessimo. Perciò, proviamo” disse. Draco gemette.

“Siete proprio due Grifondoro. Altro che coraggio, tutta incoscienza e niente cervello. Ed io che vi vengo anche dietro” si lamentò. Si sfilò le scarpe, inumidendo i propri calzini con l’acqua sul pavimento.

“In fondo è per venirci dietro che al primo anno sei stato punito anche tu per essere stato beccato fuori dal letto” disse Harry.

“Ed è per sfidare Harry che sei diventato cercatore di Quidditch e per questo sei quasi diventato un evirato” gli fece eco Ron.

“Ora vi salto addosso solo per zittirvi, ve lo giuro” ringhiò Draco, iniziando a sfilarsi i pantaloni.

 


	9. Cap.9 I miracoli di un triangolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per Annamaria Nazzaro.

Cap.9 I miracoli di un triangolo  
  


Draco si mise a gattoni sopra Ron steso sul letto. Harry si mise in ginocchio alle sue spalle e gli accarezzò la schiena. Draco rabbrividì, mentre Ron gli cingeva i fianchi con le gambe.

“Non dovevi zittirci?” domandò Weasley.

Draco tappò la bocca di Ron con una mano, si chinò arcuando la schiena ed iniziò a baciargli il petto. Potter iniziò a baciare la schiena di Draco, facendolo rabbrividire. Draco diede un morso alla spalla di Ron, che iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto giocherellando con i suoi capezzoli turgidi. Potter accarezzò la testa di Ron passandogli le dita tra i capelli vermigli, mentre con l’altra mano accarezzò la gamba di Weasley.

Harry si strusciò contro Draco, avvertendo un calore al basso ventre. Draco sentì premere contro i propri glutei e si mise in posizione davanti a quelli di Ron.

 

***********

 

Draco si lasciò cadere di fianco a Ron con un mugolio, aveva sia i glutei che il proprio membro sporchi di liquido bianco, lo stesso che aveva macchiato anche le coperte.

Harry strisciò indietro allontanandosi da entrambi. Si massaggiò un succhiotto sul collo e ascoltò i respiri pesanti degli altri due. Si sedette nell’angolo del letto, alcune piume gli sfiorarono le gambe nude, incollandosi al sudore e al seme che gliene inumidiva. Osservò Draco con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Ron, quest’ultimo aveva il braccio sul viso. Entrambi ansimavano, abbandonati, con i muscoli rilassati.

“Non credevo che sarei riuscito mai a zittirvi” sussurrò Harry. Gli altri due amanti mugugnarono, sbuffando. Harry ghignò, le iridi verdi brillarono.

“I miracoli di un triangolo” si disse. Ron cercò di tirargli un calcio e Draco socchiuse un occhio.

“Lo rifaremo, vero?” domandò Harry.

“Solo se ammettete che sono stato il migliore” biascicò Draco, richiudendo l’occhio.

“Ammetto quello che volete, facciamolo pure quando volete, ma ora lasciatemi riposare. Sono distrutto e ho sonno” biascicò con voce rauca Ron. Harry si sfregò le mani tra loro.

“Oh sì, siete stati meravigliosi” sussurrò con voce calda.

< Ho dovuto usare un incantesimo elimina rumore per sicurezza visto quanto urlavate > pensò.


End file.
